Magnet
by WhiteLiliesWithAScar
Summary: 'I am drawn to you like a magnet. Even if I left, we would find each other again. I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine. You are everything in the world to me.' GakupoxKaito, Oneshot-partially-songfic, AU. Please read and review ! C:


[Disclaimer - Characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own them. Words in italics are translated parts of 'Magnet', in this case, sung by Kaito and Gakupo; .com/watch?v=yyiTMLYfJR8&NR=1 ]

(A/N -This is a belated bday story for a friend. An attempt at doing a GakuKaito fic and also less-conver-more-descr fic. I stumbled near the end so it's not so good nearing the end. ^^" )

It was a simple touch on the side of his cheek born from a fleeting gaze in the middle of the roads amidst the small crowd of people.

The unusual human heat radiated from the tips of those fingers burned into a scorching flame, lighting him up with an intense desire, an insatiable craving for more.

'_A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart,  
Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion.'_

Without exchanging any words or even asking for a name, they let their feet take them away from any unwanted presence.

Under the cover of temporary darkness casted upon by the tall surrounding buildings, wet lips crashed against each other for a kiss that had been delayed long enough, slowly opening up for more desired contact as their limbs further entangle themselves up in the other person.

To share such a physical connection with someone he barely knew, someone he had just met for the very first time in his life…A man to top it off…And despite having an engagement ring worn over his left ring finger and a fiancée waiting for him back at his house…

His thirst of desire for this man was unquenchable; the flames of passion ignited within him kept burning on.

In that brief exchange of look for the first time, his heart had somehow leapt forth into this stranger's hands, giving the full control over him.

'_I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue,  
Even if this is something that cannot be allowed, the flames jump higher still.'_

"Hold me."

Clothes were shed as hands grew more brazen, elicting moans of pleasure of wanting more than just the feel of skin on skin from the other.

He knew it was wrong from the start. Kaito knew. He had his marriage to deal with. He had to go back to his country, the United States. But he couldn't stop it. This sudden growing lust deep within him for a foreign man he had never met before, a sudden need to feel the man inside him though he had never had a man before, a wanton desire to be marked all over, to drown in this overflowing sea of ecstasy...

Everything felt so right.

'_I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me,  
That you don't think this is a mistake,  
I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me,  
I want to drown in this moment of captivation.'_

"Call my name...It's Gakupo..."

Waves of tremendous pleasure coursed throughout his body, the intense sensation numbed his senses. His normally soft-spoken voice grew hoarse from the continuous lustful cries of the man, his arms wrapped around the man in a tighter embrace, not wanting to let go of the painful pleasure that slowly became an addictive drug to him, drawn to him like an iron filing attracted to a magnet.

"Gakupo...Gakupo..."

At that moment, he somehow knew that although he had to leave this country behind to return to his own, he would once more meet this man with beautiful long lavender locks and lose himself in those sharp penetrating violet eyes, succumbing to the man's' every will.

But he was fine with it.

Because right from the beginning when those long slender fingers made contact with the side of his cheek...when his blue eyes had met with his violet ones...

He was already his.

'_I am drawn to you like a magnet,  
Even if I left, we would find each other again,  
I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine.  
You are everything in the world to me.'_

(A/N - Please do review and tell me of my errors! TQ! :) )

(Edit: Much thanks to '_The Great Pineapple MEKI' _for noting the small confusion in the middle! :) )


End file.
